


Untitled #2

by FMRachel



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Secret Relationship, no emails, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMRachel/pseuds/FMRachel
Summary: Things had been going well for three months now. But the only thing was, none of their friends knew.





	Untitled #2

It had happened in a blur. Simon had come out to everyone on the table and Bram had followed with a soft “Ditto.” They then bonded, got to know each other better and one day Simon couldn’t stop himself and lent over to kiss Bran. Things had been going well for three months now. But the only thing was, none of their friends knew. When things were just getting started tensions had been high; Garrett liked Leah, Leah was in some kind of feud with Abby and Nick liked Abby. Neither Bram or Simon wanted to rub in the fact that they were in a relationship while their friends were all lining after each other, so it never came up. And now, three months later, it still hadn’t. 

Bram and Simon could never be very affectionate in public; they lived in Shady Creek. Because of this, they spent a lot of time together at each other's houses, usually Bram’s. So when Nick turned up unannounced they knew they would have to tell their friends everything. 

Nick had knocked on Bram’s door five times and had rung him. So he decided to do they slightly creepy thing and look the Bram’s front window. Nick stepped off the path and in front of the window. He was shocked, to say the least when he saw Bram laying on a couch, asleep, with Simon? Nick got back on the path and hammered at the door. 

From inside the house he heard Simon say “Shit!” Then a series of loud noises could be heard After a few moments Bram opened the door with a casual “Hey.” At this,s Nick raised an eyebrow.  
“You have some serious explaining to do.”  
“What do you mean?” Bram asked attempting to look confused.  
“Hi, Simon!” Nick shouted through the house. “Fuck!” He heard from the kitchen. Bram’s face fell. “I guess we should tell everyone to come over then.  
” Bram said with a sigh. “Might as well get it all over in one go.”

When everyone was told nobody was exactly angry, just a bit confused. But once everything was explained everyone understood. And then as they all settled down Abby spoke up. “I guess while we are on the topic of relationships I should say something.” Everyone turned to look at her in interest.  
“I and Abby are dating.” Leah blurred out when the silence became too thick to handle. “Well I was not expecting that,” said Garrett with a glint of hurt in his eyes. “Two couples revealed in one day. You got anything to tell us, Nick?”  
“Well, actually I do,” Nick said soberly. It was his turn to have everyone looking at him. “I’m pregnant.” At that, everyone in the room burst out laughing and all leftover annoyance faded away.


End file.
